Four's a Party
by Egoperceptum
Summary: This is the sequel to Over the Rainbow. In search of a little rest and relaxation, Alice portal hops to Storybrook and finds a bit of an adventure instead. How will Emma and Regina keep a handle on their friend, their town, and the new mysterious arrival that seems to have everyone, including Alice, on edge? SwanQueen and maybe a little something extra.
1. Chapter 1

Emma awoke the next morning the same way she awoke most mornings; tangled in Regina. She disengaged herself from the slumbering brunette who murmured something and rolled over grumpily. The blonde felt a smile tug at her lips and turned away to get dressed.

Snow and David had been true to their word; though Emma could tell it was difficult for them, they managed to stay out of her business. The blonde suspected that they had adopted a _don't ask, don't tell_ mentality and in this case, that was fine with her. Henry was safe and sound and ecstatic that his two mothers had reconciled their differences. He had detected the shift in their relationship, but had uncharacteristically decided not to comment on it. They had become accustomed to their little family routine and though they received curious and judgmental stares from many in town, they were happy with their little unit.

It was Saturday, which meant family breakfast, swordplay lessons for Henry and Emma with David, and then magic lessons for Emma with Regina while the boy learned the bow from Snow. Henry had found a natural talent in both areas and was excelling rapidly. The blonde was learning the finer points of sword play and found that her father was an excellent teacher. Regina's lessons on the other hand were exhausting. Totally worth it, but exhausting.

Just as the blonde was putting on the coffee, she heard her name being called. Knitting her brows together and pivoting in a circle, she realized the voice was coming from the living room.

"Hello?" She heard the voice call. "Emma…Regina…"

The blonde suddenly realized who was speaking and she snatched up the mirror. "Hey, Alice."

"There you are!" The other blonde beamed. "My affairs are all in order here." She announced. "I'll be arriving tomorrow if that fits with you?"

"It certainly does, we'll have to alert everyone." Emma nodded. "Um…where exactly will you be appearing?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, "but I'm sure that I'll be able to find the town easy enough." Emma smiled at her friend's confident grin.

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Emma threw her sword down and slumped down on the grass beside her son. "Done." She announced and took the sports drink from his hand to take a massive swig as he protested. Her father sheathed his weapon and knelt in front of them gracefully.

"You've both done well today. Henry-" He directed his gaze at the boy who met his grandfather's eyes with respect and admiration. "You need to remain vigilant; focus on the task at hand." The boy nodded and then the swordsman turned to Emma who regarded him with less admiration, but still with the same amount of respect as her son had for the man.

"Stop attacking so aggressively? Play better defense." She said for him and he smiled affectionately.

"Yes." He then held out his large hands to pull his family to their feet.

Once boots were back on the ground, Henry turned to his mother. "Can we go for ice cream?"

"What? Didn't have enough breakfast candy this morning?" she poked him in the belly.

"Cheerios aren't candy." He pointed out.

"They are in comparison to what your mother feeds us." She laughed again and took another big gulp of sports drink. Henry grinned in a wicked manner and her father was laughing a bit too loudly as he looked over her shoulder.

"Well, if you have a problem with my cooking, dear, perhaps you should pick up some culinary skills of your own." Came a dry, sultry voice from directly behind the blonde.

Emma turned around abruptly, dribbling neon yellow liquid all down her chin and onto her tank. "Um, I was just explaining to Henry why he couldn't have ice cream." She explained quickly.

Regina smiled wickedly and cocked her head. "It's Saturday. I see no reason that our son can't have an ice cream. He did perform well today, did he not, Charming?" She addressed David who looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Yes, he did. Excellent work so far." He gruffed up his voice a bit to try and cover up the fact that he had been surprised by Regina's query.

"Well, then ice cream it is." She smiled brightly at her son as his other mother grumbled under her breath. Henry fist pumped the air and scampered in as dignified a manner as he could. Regardless of his age, he still got stoked about ice cream.

When he was out of earshot and David had busied himself with picking up their tools and equipment, the blonde turned to the brunette. "You just acquiesced to get back at me."

"Acquiesced?" Regina raised a dark brow questioningly.

"It means to agree." Emma said with a goading grin.

Regina narrowed her dark eyes, "Funny."

"I know."

"Ice cream!" Reminded the boy from beside the black Mercedes. Both women looked at one another and then at Henry.

"Coming, kid." Emma said resignedly then gestured for the woman to traipse ahead of her. "Age before beauty." She commented with a mocking bow.

"For that, you'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight." She sniffed with her nose in the air.

"Nope, Alice will be in there."

Regina whirled around to look at her. "What?"

"Oh," Emma slapped a hand to her forehead. "I totally forgot to mention it! I talked to her this morning. Says she's got everything under control in Oz and she'll be arriving soon."

"How soon?" The woman countered.

Emma shrugged and brushed past her to lead her to the car where Henry was waiting impatiently. "I figured tonight or tomorrow."

"Don't you think it wise that we alert the citizens of Storybrook?"

"Alert them to what?" Henry asked as his mothers slid into the car.

"A friend is coming from another world and Regina thinks it will cause mass panic."

"Cool." Henry said and the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alice is not accustomed to Storybrook, Henry. It could spell disaster is she alarms them."

"Like they hurt her?"

"Or she them, in defense." The woman offered as they pulled into town and parked. "All we need is another witch-hunt." Emma grimaced and nodded in agreement.

The meeting went off without much of a hitch. The towns' people asked a great many questions and gave a great deal of feedback. But the overall air was one of curiosity and excitement tinged with a healthy dose of wariness. Emma couldn't believe it had gone so well, as a matter of fact, many we even joking around now.

Grumpy stood and called. "Is she going to dress like the Evil Queen? Because I'm pretty sure that's not G rated."

Regina smirked and flipped her hair before cackling in a very wicked manner. "Dwarf, no one dresses like I did."

"Thank god." Snow murmured to her husband. David cleared his throat in a non-committal way.

"Let's wrap this up." The blonde waved a hand with a good-natured smile. "One last question…" she scanned the crowd with green eyes. "You, in the back." She pointed to someone standing in the back of the room with a hoodie on.

"Yeah, I've heard she's smoking hot….is that true? Because I totally dig witches." The woman shifted under the hood of her sweatshirt.

Emma opened her mouth to reply to the question, but Regina; recognizing their friend squeezed her lean thigh discretely under the table and the blonde cut a curious glance to her companion.

"As a matter of fact, she's rather plain looking; nothing much to catch your attention."

"A pity." The hooded figure remarked and became quiet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry, dear readers, I know this is a lot all at once. I've been sitting on this sequel for quite some time. However, after tonight's episode and the cliff-hanging new addition to the fairytale cast, I felt compelled to post my story. Perhaps it's pride or ego...oh, hell; who am I kidding? That's exactly what this is. At any rate, I hope you are not put off by my sudden updates and that, after reading this chapter, understand my urgency in posting this piece :)

As the meeting adjourned, Emma turned to the brunette who was watching the woman in the black sweatshirt closely. "What was that all about?" the blonde asked quietly. "Alice is much more than plain."

Regina ignored her as Snow and David may their way through the crowd. "Would you mind taking Henry tonight?"

"Of course not." Snow said, glancing at her husband who was just as surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Emma and I simply have something to investigate."

"You do?"

"We do?" Emma asked in bewilderment.

The brunette fought not to roll her eyes. "Yes, Miss Swan, we do." She watched as the hooded woman stepped around the corner, glanced her way, and then disappeared down what Regina knew to be a deserted corridor. "Henry has all he needs at your house, I believe, dear?" Turning back to the Charmings as she asked.

"Yeah, a toothbrush and everything." David said. "We'll take good care of him."

"I don't doubt it." Regina remarked.

After they had said their goodbyes and goodnights to their son, the brunette led Emma down the hallway which she had seen the figure disappear several minutes before. "Regina? Where are we going?" Emma asked as she was escorted.

"You did not recognize the woman in the hood?"

"What woman?"

"For a former bailbonds-person, you are incredibly unperceptive." The brunette tisked and stopped dead in the dark hallway. "Alice?" She said quietly. "Where are you?"

Movement at the end of the corridor caught their attention as their friend stepped out of the shadows with a grin. "You knew it was me."

"Almost instantly." Regina confirmed.

"I thought I was disguised better than that." She strode toward them and tossed back the hood to reveal her long, golden hair. "What gave it away?"

"Your brash display of swagger." The brunette retorted wryly.

"It's hard to hide that bravado of yours." Emma stepped forward and hugged her.

"What can I say?" Alice shrugged as she pulled away from Regina's hug. "Chicks dig my confidence."

"Why so incognito?" Emma asked as they walked down the hallway toward the exit.

"I wanted to know what I was walking into. I'm all about a big entrance on occasion, but not when I know very little about the region."

"I understand that." Emma conceded. "We can introduce you to everyone tomorrow or the next day, whenever you're ready for it."

"You don't have to be responsible for me; I can find my own way around."

"We just want this to be as stress-free as possible for you. You are on vacation after all." Regina clarified.

"I appreciate it, but honestly, just being out of the limelight of Oz will be relaxing." They looked out of the dark windows as the last of the meeting-goers parted ways. "Where will I be staying?"

"Tonight? At my house." Regina said. "But after that, you're more than welcome to get a room at the local hotel. I don't want you to feel that you have to check in with us; perhaps you will feel that you have more freedom if you have your own place for the duration of your stay."

"Perhaps." Alice scratched her chin thoughtfully and then turned to the woman. "So, are you going to take me home or what?"

Regina poured them all a stiff drink. Handing Emma her usual neat whiskey, the brunette then turned to the new blonde draped casually across the cushy leather chair in the room. "Alice, dear. What is your poison?"

"Gin and tonic?"

"Done."

When Regina had turned to pour the cocktail, Emma leaned forward with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Storybrook can be as entertaining or as relaxing as you want so it's really up to you how you want to spend your vacation."

"I have a few ideas." The blonde winked at her companion and Emma felt her cheeks warm slightly.

Regina watched this interaction with curiosity. Deciding to change the subject and save her lover her embarrassment, she asked. "How is Venus?"

"I brought her with me, but thought it would be a bit much for her to see everyone just yet. It's more difficult for animals to travel. They become quite disoriented and confused. It took me several hours to calm her down after we made the leap."

"But she's better now?"

"Yes, much. I built her a small shelter and left her grain and hay. She'll be just fine for a few days until I can bring her into to town." The blonde took a large swallow of her drink. "Where's Henry? I was hoping I could meet him."

"Henry is staying with his grandparents tonight." Emma explained. "He's a nosey little bastard-"

"Miss Swan!" Regina interjected scoldingly. "He is our son!"

"And he's a nosey little bastard, Regina." Emma shrugged. "I love him and he's smart, witty, and kind-natured in general, but we thought it best that he not be allowed to bombard you with personal questions the first night."

"Ah, yes, well I appreciate your consideration." Alice smiled and sipped her drink once more.

"So what's happening in Oz?" Regina sat beside Emma on the loveseat as she asked. The blonde's palm immediately went to the brunette's thigh unconsciously.

But the gesture was not lost on Alice though she gave no sign of noticing. She merely shrugged. "Well, once Francis was out of the way, thanks to you gals, her army and regime all but knocked on our door and surrendered. We set up an election and campaigning ensued."

"Did that turn nasty?" Regina asked. "I know _this_ world's political machine is rather corrupt and often the leadership gains power through coercion, broken promises, and dirty money."

"Well, we can't all be Evil Queens with magic powers, now can we?" Emma remarked sardonically.

Alice grinned. "There was some mudslinging, but not as bad as some I've seen. I even caught some of it, but as I don't give two shits what people think of me, it didn't bother me a bit." She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "So what do the Charmings think of your relationship? And the rest of the town for that matter?"

The couple looked at each other briefly, but it was Emma who spoke first. "Snow and David sort of pretend to be cool with it. I think they don't get it but they can't really find a reason to complain either. I mean, Henry's the best he's ever been, people in town have stopped trying to murder each other for the most part, and we are all just sort of moving forward with our lives."

"The Evil Queen got her happy ending after all." Alice winked at Regina arched a brow.

Emma smirked broadly and the brunette wrinkled her nose. "Miss Swan, if you do not wipe that smirk off your face, I will be happy to do it for you."

"Come on, I'm your happy ending. It's ok to admit it."

"I'll give you a happy ending…" the brunette mumbled.

"I'd like to see that." Alice winked at the pair of them and they stopped their glaring at each other to turn in surprise to her. "Now, may I use your restroom?"

"Down the hall on the left." Regina said automatically. The blonde stood and left; bounding softly on the balls of her feet as she always did.

Emma scratched her head slightly and turned to see Regina staring at the doorway through which the blonde had just exited. "Is it just me or is the sexual tension in here thicker than David's skull?"

"It would seem so." The brunette said thoughtfully with a glint in her eye.

"What are you thinking? I know that look."

"What look?" the woman asked in mock innocence.

"That look that says, _I'm cooking up some shit_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette smoothed non-existent creases out of her slacks.

"Liar. What are you planning, Regina?"

"I was just considering that she has an ego."

"Pot-kettle."

"Yes, but I earned mine."

"And she hasn't?"

"She hasn't proven it to me."

"She defeated the Jabberwocky, navigated Wonderland successfully, fought an evil queen, and helped restore a greatly damaged kingdom. I think she's proven her abilities."

"I will conceded that she has proven certain abilities." The brunette said and took a sip of her cider. "But there are others about which I am curious."

Emma began to see where this was going. "For example?"

"I want to know how she can presume to tease us as she does."

Emma stayed quiet this time. Was the woman suggesting what she thought she was suggesting? She knew that Regina could not abide a tease of any fashion and that she would rather die than meet a challenge head on. "What are you planning?"

Regina turned back to her with dark eyes shining mischievously. "Retaliation."

The following afternoon, Emma and Regina left Alice snoozing at the manor with a note and instructions to call them when she was up and ready for gallivanting about town. They had arranged for Snow and David to drop Henry at the diner so that they could pick him up and introduce them to their portal hopping friend.

As they entered Granny's, the diner got quiet, but immediately the buzzing of conversation abounded once more as the women spotted their son and made their way over to him. Ruby sauntered over with her customary wolfish grin. She, like many in the town, found it highly amusing that the two women, so bent on competing with one another, were now playing happy family with their shared son. Only, the werewolf also found it amusing to goad them.

"How is the Mills-Swan family today?"

Henry smiled brightly, Emma glared at the wolf, but Regina smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner. "Fantastic." She relied. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake, Miss Swan will take a strawberry one, and Henry will have the large, whopping bowl of the ice-cream diabetes that you serve here."

The wolf smirked and sashayed off and returned a few moments later with their order. She passed them all out and Henry dug in; tearing his desert apart with feral abandon. Regina watched him for a moment and then turned her sights to the blonde who was tackling her own ice-cream with the same amount of aggressiveness. Scoffing slightly to herself, she wrapped her lips around the straw and started to take the first taste of her shake when someone burst through the diner door.

"The new witch is here! She's got a horse!" He bellowed the last bit as if this were the most impressive part. Someone should at least tell Grumpy how to properly deliver information. Regina sighed and stood. Across the table from her, Emma did the same.

"So much for subtlety."

Emma shrugged. "I guess Alice likes theatrics like you." She led the brunette out the door, which was difficult due to everyone else funneling out. "Out of the way! I'm the Sheriff for Christsakes!" She shouted at them. "Move it!"

Finally, out on the street, the pair could see what was commanding everyone's attention. Emma stopped in her tracks and stared up at the cold woman on the white horse. The beast nearly gleamed in the sunlight. But if the horse was bright, it was nothing in comparison to the woman astride it. Her skin shown alabaster, almost sparkling in the sun, and her hair glittered silver. Cold blue eyes surveyed the people standing there looking upon her in awe.

Emma gulped slightly but pushed her way through the crowd. She could feel Regina on her heels and was comforted by this. "Um, hello." She said and the woman turned her cobalt eyes on her. "I'm Emma Swan, the Sheriff. Can we…help you?" she finished lamely. This was _not_ what she had been expecting.

"I am Elsa."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews so far :) They really do speed up my writing. Again, I know there is a lot going on here, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Oh, and this _is _a sequel so if you're confused and haven't read Over the Rainbow, that might help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I__ am Elsa."_

Regina shifted slightly behind her, but Emma just squinted up at the woman. "Ok…and are you here touring or plundering…?" She let the last bit hang in the air with uncertainty.

The woman looked down at her haughtily. "Neither."

God, she reminded the blonde of someone. "Glad we cleared that up." Emma murmured.

"Allow me, dear." Regina purred in her ear and stepped out from behind her. "I am Regina, the Mayor. What our illustrious Sheriff is trying to ascertain is your purpose in our land. Travel between realms is not easy, as you no doubt know, but it is possible with magic. You can, therefore, understand our curiosity about your intentions."

The woman tilted her head to the side slightly but continued to gaze down upon those before her for a moment. She seemed to be considering them all. "I have come from a land no longer inhabitable."

"You are looking for refuge?" Emma offered.

"I'm not a criminal, Sheriff Swan." The woman snipped in an aloof way.

_Jesus, she reminds me of someone._

"You simply need a place to exist." Regina said. The woman nodded almost imperceptibly. "You do understand that we do things differently here? We vote on everything. You may not understand our system, but it works for us and therefore, if you are to spend any amount of time here, you are subject to that system.

The woman bristled slightly, obviously not used to being told she was subject to anything. "I understand."

"Fantastic." Emma said in a relieved voice and turned to the citizens who had watched in slack-jawed amazement. "We will have a meeting…another one… tonight at seven. Spread the word. Our new…" she trailed off and glanced back at the regal woman on the white horse, "…visitor's stay will be discussed and voted on. And I suppose that would be as good a time as any for all of you to meet Alice. I'm sure she'll love the pomp and circumstance."

Now the buzzing began again. Louder than before and Regina tugged on her jacket to pull her away from the crowd which seemed confused and fearful and ready to force the women to explain. "Now would be a good time to leave, dear." She glanced around for her son and saw him flag her down. He motioned for them to go and that he would meet up with them later. Regina was loathe to part with him, especially after the whole Pan thing, but at the moment she knew it was necessary. She knew Henry would be safe, but the mom part of her would always worry.

"But-" The blonde Sheriff motioned to the newcomer looking around disdainfully at them.

"I'll handle that." Regina huffed and moved to the woman and communicated something to her that Emma couldn't hear. "Hold tight." She said turning quickly to the blonde and clutching the lapel of her jacket tightly, teleported them both.

Emma felt herself dissolving and reassembling rapidly in the mist of Regina's signature purple smoke. The brunette dropped her hand and the quick movement and sudden release caused the woman to stumble and hit one knee on the ground. "Damn it." She gasped as the concrete cut open her jeans and scrapped her skin. "Couldn't have warned me?"

"About what?"

"Oh, hey Emma. I'm gonna choke you with your own jacket as we go swirling into nothingness and then I'm gonna drop you in the dirt." She stood, dusted off her pants and pushed her hair out of her eyes to glare at the smirking woman.

"Sorry, dear. There was no time."

Emma huffed slightly, but turned when the sound of cantering hooves met her ears. She then took in their surroundings and found that they were outside the large house on Mifflin Street and the pale woman on the pale horse was headed toward them; surveying them with cold curiosity. "You gave her our address?!" Emma hissed and rounded on the brunette.

"_Our_?" Regina lifted a brow and the blonde blushed. They weren't actually living together. Technically, Emma's sparse possessions were still at her parent's apartment. They had not spoken about the fact that she ate every meal at the mansion or that she slept in Regina's bed every night. The arrangement wasn't discussed; just understood.

"Whatever." The woman mumbled as the visitor grew closer. "What about Alice? What if she is still here?"

"Do you believe that our friend has stayed this long in one location? I'm quite fond of the residence, but surely the energetic blonde would find it to be rather dull."

"Point taken." Emma mumbled. "So can we interrogate her now?" Regina put a steadying hand on her elbow and the blonde turned to find dark, concerned eyes on hers. Emma softened a bit.

"Let me be the lead on this. There is more going on here than a simple portal jump. We will get answers, but we must do this delicately." She squeezed the woman's forearm affectionately. "Understand?"

"Yes." Emma stepped back and gestured for the woman to go ahead of her. They both turned and watched the woman that had been paying close attention to the interaction.

"You're lovers." She said softly. It was merely stated as fact.

"We are." Regina said with no hint of a blush; the same could not be said for her blonde counterpart. "It is a thrilling tale if you would like to hear it. However, I do believe you must have a thrilling tale of your own to share, Your Majesty."

Emma's brain tried to wrap itself around what had just been said as the woman dismounted and followed the brunette into the house. She stood there a moment breathing in the Spring air and trying to make sense of what her life was.

The blonde had assumed that when they all got back from Neverland, everything would settle down. Henry would reconnect with Regina, Emma could build a relationship with her parents, and she and Regina could figure out what they hell they were doing together. She was looking forward to Alice's arrival; the woman would be minimal trouble as easy as she was to get along with…but this new woman…the one Regina had referred to as _Your Majesty_ could serve to complicate things much further.

Finally, the woman sighed and wondered what it would be like to have a peaceful life before stomping back inside. She found the women in the kitchen and they glanced in her direction as she entered. Regina placed a mug on the island and gestured for Emma to take it. The blonde picked it up and surveyed the stranger with open curiosity as she stirred her hot tea.

She was tall, taller even than the blonde herself. Emma guessed her to be only a couple inches shy of six feet. Pale and regal, she situated herself on the stool and shifted her cloak about her. Regina swirled her tea, took a sip, and then broke the silence.

"You have heard of our story."

"Yes. The Savior of the Enchanted Forest and the Evil Queen. You can imagine my surprise at your intimate connection after hearing the stories so often circulated in my own land."

"I certainly could. You could also imagine our surprise at finding the Snow Queen so far from her domain after hearing tales of contentment and happiness from your land."

The woman called Elsa nodded her head. "Happiness and contentment did abound for many generations. However, the further removed my ancestors were from Anna and Christof, the further they pulled from the old ways. Modernization fought with tradition and unfortunately tradition lost."

Emma knit her brows. "So you're the Snow Queen?" The woman nodded. "And your sister took the throne?" Another nod. "So the Frozen story is real?"

"The what?" Elsa questioned.

Regina turned to the blonde. "A play children in our land watch; often thought to be fictional. In this case, the story was only half true."

"So what's real and what isn't?" Emma asked.

"Elsa and Anna were sisters. Elsa was abducted as a child by an evil troll because she was born with magic. He taught her to despise the people of Arendale. As she grew older, a boy, Christof, found her in the woods doing magic one day and went running back to town with the news. The king and queen, realizing this must be their abducted daughter, came for her and were killed by the evil troll, but not before fatally wounding him."

"I was left to my own devices after that for quite some time." Elsa picked up the story. "Until Anna came for me, explained the circumstances, and began to visit me regularly. Slowly, we built up a relationship and I have stayed on my mountain watching over her family…my family, for generations."

"So you're immortal?"

"Yes and no." The woman said slowly. "I can be killed, but I cannot die."

Emma frowned then cut her eyes to Regina. The blonde was unwilling to admit how confused she was, but knew the brunette would explain it further to her later. "And you have come to Storybrook because…"

"Because I am now obsolete in my land. People don't believe in me anymore. People don't believe in anything anymore. Modernization has won the war and mystics or witches such as myself don't exist as far as they are concerned." She spread long-fingered hands out in a resigned gesture.

"That's sad."

"I'm not looking for pity." The luminescent woman sniffed at the blonde's comment. Emma opened her mouth to retort but Regina cut across her.

"You'll find none here." The brunette said. "The people here are suspicious. Recent events have led them to be a bit more trusting toward magic practitioners, but on the whole; they are still reluctant to trust witches."

"At this meeting tonight." The woman looked at them from under frosty eyelashes. "What will you tell them?"

Emma looked at the woman a moment and realized she was nervous they were going to air her dirty laundry. "As much as you are comfortable with. We won't tell them everything. Just who you are and that you will be staying with us a while." This seemed to mollify the woman somewhat.

"My horse-"

"Will be taken care of." Regina said with a smile. "We have a fine stable in town and I'm sure he will be most happy there."

"I don't know that I feel comfortable-" Elsa began again but Regina reassured her.

"I would trust them with my own horse." She told the woman and Emma nodded beside her. "Now, you can stay with us in the guest room. Let me show you how to work the shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina led the newcomer from the room just as the cell on Emma's hip rang shrilly.

"Hello?"

"Emma, Henry met us with us. Something about the Snow Queen?" It was Snow's voice on the line.

_How does everyone know who she is but me? _Emma thought irritably. "Yes, it seems she's Elsa from Arendelle."

"Wasn't your friend supposed to be arriving tonight? The one you met in Oz?"

"Yes, well actually, she's here already. When Leroy mentioned a woman on a horse, we thought it was her."

"Will this complicate things?" Snows voice sounded worried.

"I don't see how." Emma half-lied.

"Two new witches in town, Emma. People were just getting used to Regina and they've known her for years. How will they react to these two _new_ women? Especially considering the story of the Snow Queen."

"Elsa has her own story-"

"They all do." Snow cut her off. Emma took a deep breath to calm herself as Regina stepped back into the room unbeknownst to the blonde.

"Look, I know everyone is freaked out. I get it; truly I do. But we can handle this. Regina is getting the Snow Queen settled and Alice will just blend right in with everyone else."

"But what if there's an emergency-?"

"I'm pretty sure Regina and I can handle it whatever comes up. We have proven ourselves to be quite the team, after all."

"I'm not saying you're not capable, Emma. But you of all people should understand that we can't just trust any stranger that shows up here."

"And that is why Elsa is coming to the meeting tonight and explaining her past and events. We will discuss any concerns and cares and then move on." The blonde said with forced patience. "Look, I've gotta prepare for the meeting. If you could just keep an eye on Henry-"

"Of course." Snow said and then paused. "Emma, I _do_ trust you."

"Good to know." She smiled into the phone and hung up.

"Your mother?" Regina asked quietly and Emma jumped in surprise.

"Yes." She recovered and replied tersely. "She's concerned that this is too much too fast for everyone. She's worried that there will be some sort of showdown or something I think."

"She has a point." The brunette said thoughtfully and leaned on the counter.

"You're agreeing with my mother?" Emma asked with her mouth ajar.

Regina gave her a smirk as if to say _When pigs fly_ and continued. "No, I'm merely expressing that I understand where she is coming from: that four witches is a bit much, even for Storybrook."

"Four witches and the Dark One."

"Well, if we're going to be that specific, I suppose we would have to tally in the fairies and Maleficent."

"But she's dead, right?"

"Sort of."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Incapacitated?"

"Definitely."

The blonde sighed a breath of relief as a creak from upstairs reminded them of their current pickle. "So tonight-" Emma began.

"-Tonight, we introduce Alice and then Elsa."

"I think we should do it the other way around."

Regina frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because Elsa will come off abrasive, whereas Alice will charm them. We want everyone leaving in a good mood, don't we?"

The brunette hated to admit the woman had a point. "So Elsa and then Alice." There was a moment of companionable silence in which each woman contemplated her thoughts. "We should let them know they will be sharing the stage, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Emma looked cautiously upward when another creaking floorboard sang above them.

"I'll speak with the Snow Queen, if you will find Alice." Regina offered.

"Fantastic." Emma leapt up, kissed her briefly and sprang out of the door.

Regina brought crimson nails to her lips and smiled to herself. The blonde was not prone to eloquent words or even greatly romantic gestures, but small things like washing dishes and leaving flowers on the table alerted the brunette to how her lover felt about their relationship. Her penchant for kissing the woman goodbye and goodnight was one other such action. It gave her a slight buzz if the truth was told; but Emma must never know this.

Still slightly smiling, Regina pushed away from the counter and trailed a hand up the banister as she made her way up the stairs. Feeling that she got the better end of the bargain with Emma, she knocked on the guest room door and cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty? It's Regina. I would like to discuss tonight's meeting with you if you are up to it."

"You may come in." Came the cool, quiet voice through the door.

The brunette turned the nob and entered slowly as though afraid she would spook the pale woman. She stopped when she caught sight of the blonde's wardrobe. She had changed out of the velvety blue gown and thick cloak she was wearing into a pale pink number in silk; complete with silk slippers and a cape embroidered with gold lace. Elsa noticed her staring.

"Do you like my gown?"

"It's lovely, you're breathtaking." Regina conceded. "However, people here do not dress in this fashion."

"And why should I care how people here dress?" The woman was not (believe it or not) being snarky. Regina found it to be an honest question. The brunette fought to find the most delicate way possible to explain it.

"Well, because tonight, at the meeting, we are trying to convince the townspeople that you are not a threat to them."

"And dressing like a commoner will do this?"

"Not necessarily like a commoner." The brunette smiled, reminiscing on some of Mayor Mills' power suits. "But perhaps not quite so formal as your magnificent pink silk."

Elsa searched her face and the brunette felt a sense of anxiety under the woman's cool façade. "What do you suggest? Should I wear satin?"

The brunette fought hard to keep a straight face; honestly, the woman's snobbish naiveté was endearing. "May I?" She held up her hands to demonstrate that she wanted to perform magic.

The platinum blonde surveyed her with crystal blue eyes; up and down her body went the narrowed gaze and Regina forced a confident smile to her face. After some deliberation, Elsa seemed to decide that Regina was not poorly dressed and nodded her head. "You may."

The brunette wasted no time. She tossed her hands and twitched her wrists as the woman was enveloped in purple smoke. Elsa stood perfectly still throughout the process and when the smoke cleared, she patted down her body, touching the fabric that rested there. Regina gestured to the full-length mirror in the room and stepped behind her to watch her face as she took in the outfit.

Quick, long fingers tripped over the flowing, royal blue blouse, passing over where it tucked into the high-waisted and, very snug, black skirt. Her eyes slipped past the conservative hemline and down to study the knee-high black boots that enclosed her stocking-ed legs. The bright hair was twisted into an elegant knot at the base of her long neck. She turned back to Regina and smiled for the first time. "I look no less regal, I think."

"No less." Regina smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma hummed to herself as she drove the bug to the stables and parked. She felt as though Regina had gotten the raw end of the deal having to communicate the plan to the icy woman upstairs. Perfectly content with her own quest, she cut off the engine and got out of her vehicle to enter the massive barn.

The blonde couldn't explain it, but felt that this was where Alice had ended up. She made her way down the hay-filled corridor until a loud snort and clatter of hooves stopped her. The blonde turned her head sharply and green eyes widened in surprise.

"Venus!" she shouted and leapt over the gate into the small stall with the mare. The beast whinnied again and Emma laughed. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I guess you're feeling better?" The horse tossed her head as if to say, _Of course._ The blonde hugged the Palomino again. "I'll have to send Regina down here to see you, she's missed you terribly." The blonde confided. "But first, I have to find Alice. Which way did she go?" The horse jerked her head to the left and then to the right. "Thanks." Emma said, trusting the mare as she let herself out of the stall and padded down the corridor in her low boots.

She stepped out of the other end of the barn and turned right, coming face to face with thick woods and undergrowth. Emma looked back down the stable to where she could see Venus' head poking out over the gate. "Are you sure?" she called to the horse. The mare nodded and snorted impatiently. "Alright then." The blonde cracked her neck and pushed through the undergrowth as it clawed and scratched at her face and hair.

After a few moments of this, however, Emma found herself stumbling into a clearing where a small deer trail was visible. Feeling in her gut that this was right, she set off through the forest until she heard running water. Stopping at another row of hedges that separated the trees from the bank of a rather large creek, she glanced around until movement caught her eyes. There, on the opposite shore was Alice and she was naked.

Emma crouched down instinctively, realizing she had walked up on a very private scene indeed. But she couldn't take her eyes of the woman; she was mesmerizing (and not just because of her nudity). She washed herself in the cold creek water and shook herself dry, tossing out her dark gold hair in the filtered sunlight.

The blonde in the bush shook herself out of her trance and tried to decide how best to handle the situation. She could sneak back the other way. _And have Alice shoot an arrow into my back on instinct?_ Not preferable. She could pretend to have just stumbled up on her. _And been watching her bathe for five minutes?_ Not plausible. What would Regina do? She could stand up, stare her down, and act cocky as shit…making up her mind, Emma stood, cocked a hip and crossed her hands over her chest: waiting.

Alice felt the tickle of being watched and shook it off. She heard the rustle of bushes and reasoned it was likely a squirrel. But there was that sensation again…the blonde turned and nearly tripped backward into the mud on the bank when she spotted Emma.

"Jesus!" She shouted as she caught herself. "Emma! You scared the shit out of me!" She shouted in an exasperated manner.

The blonde standing beyond the hedges smirked at her and allowed her eyes to rove up and down the other woman's short, well-muscled body. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Alice did not like being caught unawares…or being leered at for that matter. She was usually the one doing the leering. Snatching up her clothes and patting down her body, she snapped her fingers and fabric sprang up around her flesh to clothe her. "Best not let Regina catch you gazing lustfully at me like that; she'll dig your eyes out with an apple corer."

Emma laughed. "Actually, I think she would be rather disappointed if I had hid my eyes and allowed you your dignity."

The blonde, with her hair still wet, climbed the embankment and came abreast of the taller woman before rolling her eyes and leading them out of the wood to the stable. "Perhaps you are right. Either way, there is a reason you sought me out, right? You wish to discuss something?"

The taller woman paused slightly in her stride and marveled how the woman knew that. "Actually, yes. We're having a meeting tonight to introduce you and-"

"But you had a meeting last night." She said and entered the shade of the stable to make her way to Venus' stall. "What other business do you have to discuss?"

"Well…someone else showed up this morning."

"Someone else? From Oz?" Alice asked in bewilderment.

"Not exactly."

"Another witch?"

"Yes."

"Can we trust her?"

"I don't know yet."

"Emma." Alice frowned, deep lines on her forehead crinkling a usually smooth face. "What is it?"

"It's the Snow Queen."

"Elsa?" The blonde said sharply and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You know her?"

"Not exactly…"

"Who's hiding what now?" Emma laughed. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Alice said and then paused, "Well not to her per say…"

"Spit it out."

The blonde took a deep breath. "I portal hopped to Arendelle once, but I didn't know where I was going and opened the portal on the North Mountain, just above her ice castle."

"And?" Emma looked at her expectantly.

"And…well you've been in a portal…it's not exactly a leisurely stroll through the park on a sunny day with mild wind! It's fast and furious and kinda destructive!"

"Oh God! Please tell me you didn't destroy her castle." Emma pleaded.

"No!" Alice said and her friend sighed a breath of relief. "I started the avalanche that destroyed her castle…"

"Jesus Christ, Alice!" Emma threw her hands up and started walking away. "You demolished her home? Literally?"

"Hey! I was young! I didn't know where I was going!"

"Did you at least apologize?"

"Yeah! I mean, sort of…" The blonde bit her lip as she trailed behind her friend's lean frame. Emma shot a glare over her shoulder. "Well see, what ha-happened was…I went down there and offered to help her clean it up and when she asked who I was I just told her I was passing through and saw the devastation and wanted to offer my services. And then when I first used my magic, she recognized it as the magic that had opened a portal. And then…"

"And then what?" The tall blonde stopped and whirled on the woman as they reached her car.

"Well, then she turned rather nasty indeed-"

"Imagine that!" Emma interjected. "You obliterated her castle!"

"On accident! That seems to be the part you are forgetting." Alice mumbled grumpily. "Look, I apologized, offered to help, and just did escape there with my life."

"She attacked you?"

"Yes." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly. "And I was barely eighteen and she was well into her second century! I was lucky to get away."

"And now you have to share the stage with her tonight."

The shorter blonde looked at her companion in a disbelieving manner. "Have you not been listening?"

"I have been and I think you two need to work this out. What if you meet in another land someday? What if you start a brawl in the middle of a street full of innocent civilians? No, you have to work this out today and be able to not kill one another." Emma pulled out her phone and kept one eye on Alice as she slouched sullenly against the hood of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was leading Elsa down the stairs and telling her about the local tourism in the small city when her phone rang. "Emma?"

"Regina. We have a problem."

"Henry-"

"-Is fine. This is about our guests. They are acquainted with one another and not on the best of terms." The brunette ushered the blonde into the sitting room where Elsa immediately became engrossed in the pictures on the mantel.

"How do you mean?"

"Alice destroyed Elsa's castle on accident."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Of course she did." She sighed. "This needs to be worked out."

"That's what I said." Emma confirmed. "We need a safe place to do this. Somewhere no one will be hurt."

"I know just the place." Regina gave the blonde instructions and turned to find the Snow Queen watching her closely.

"Bad news?"

"A small complication." She said smoothly and smiled her toothy, winning smirk. "We have had a friend arrive on vacation and will be introducing this person tonight as well. Perhaps you would like to meet her and get better acquainted since you will be sharing the stage with her tonight?"

"If you think this a wise idea, Your Majesty."

"I do. I really do." Regina grimaced slightly.

"Do we really have to do this?" Alice all but whined. "She'll kill me on sight!"

"I'm not going to let her kill you."

"You don't know her strength!" The short woman paced impatiently.

"Between Regina and I, you will be more than safe." Emma assured her as she heard hooves clattering up the path to the large, secluded clearing of trees.

The pale horse came into view with the Snow Queen sitting astride with Regina behind her. Alice immediately ducked her head at Emma's side as the women slid gracefully from the saddle. The brunette stepped between the two parties and glanced back to Elsa who nodded at the nervous blonde woman with her face half-hidden.

"Hello traveler. I am Elsa, the Snow Queen."

Alice remained silent until Emma gave her a slight shove. "Hello." She said with the voice of one resigned to the gallows. "I'm Alice and we've met." She looked up and met the curious icy gaze with her warm amber eyes.

Elsa bristled immediately. "You!" She shouted and hurled a shot of frigid air at the woman, knocking both Emma and Alice backward. The short blonde had been braced for this and therefore caught her companion.

"Your Majesty!" Regina shouted in a commanding tone. But the blonde swept a hand out and the brunette stuttered back a few steps until Elsa had a clear view of Alice.

"It took me years to rebuild my home!" She shouted and hurled another jolt of cold air at the woman. Alice shoved Emma away from her and pirouetted away from the blast herself. It seemed the Snow Queen didn't want to kill her, just knock her around a bit.

Regina ran to check on Emma as the other two women circled one another. The blonde made to aid her friend, but her companion stilled her. "Let them work it out."

"Work it out? They're fighting with magic!"

"What else are they going to use? They're witches." She pulled the blonde up but stayed her at her side. "We can interceded together if it gets deadly, but for now, let us see if they can get it all smoothed out." Emma made an incredulous face, "Or agree to hate one another quietly."

"Look," Alice was shouting, "I told you, I didn't mean to! I was a kid and didn't quite know what I was doing yet!"

"More than a hundred years later and still the novice!" Elsa swept a hand and this time, icicles accompanied the wind and peppered the shorter woman.

"Now, just hold your horses!" Alice said, her temper firing back. "I saved Wonderland from the Jabberwocky and restored Oz from the devastation of a power hungry queen!" She ducked a blow and then, much to her own surprise and Elsa's, blocked the next one. "I think that's more than what a novice is capable of."

"The fact remains that my property was damaged-"

"I offered to help-"

"-and damage it further?"

"And make up for my mistake." She blocked two blows quickly in succession. "Get over yourself, Your Majesty!" She spat angrily. "It happened over a hundred years ago!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?!" Alice burst. "Because I don't think this is about your castle at all! I think you didn't like being surprised-" She had to duck a rather powerful shower of ice shards as a result of that remark but continued, "-and you're still pissy that a _novice_ such as myself could get the drop on you. It wasn't your house I damaged, it was your pride-"

"Silence!" Elsa shouted and used all her might to force a slicing blade of sheer ice at the blonde. Alice rolled underneath it, leapt to her feet, and pushed another blow back at the woman. The golden ray of light hit the Snow Queen in her abdomen and knocked her backward onto the ground where she panted.

The blonde advanced on her in awe: too surprised to be cautious. "Are you alright?" She knelt there beside her and reached down as the blonde sat up abruptly and stared at her in amazement.

"I think so." She said and patted down her chest and stomach before Alice pulled her to her feet. Elsa looked down at the woman for a moment before creasing her eyebrows briefly and striking her across the face with her open palm.

SLAP. The blow rang out across the wood line and Alice took a step backward in surprise as she brought a hand to her check where there was a large hand-print. "What the fuck was that for?"

Elsa looked at her a moment. "That was for soiling my skirt." She whipped around to where Regina and Emma stood dumbfounded at the scene before them. "Is it time for the meeting?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews and please keep them coming! They spur me to update quickly. I greatly enjoy the speculation and the encouragement. With that said, if you have questions or concerns, feel free to ask or express those either in the comment section or by PM. Conversely, if you do not like the way I write or have nothing constructive to say; I respectfully ask you to keep your critique to yourself. I welcome criticism that helps me understand what the audience likes and helps me grow as a writer. However, if you only wish to offer comments that are extremely negative and/or nonproductive, I would prefer you simply didn't. I will try to provide disclaimers as chapters with sensitive materials arise (this is rated M for a reason); but if you don't like it, this simply may not be the fic for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As people began to filter into the meeting-hall for the second night in a row, Emma mused that she had had her fill of public speaking. She peeked out between the heavy material of the curtains and sighed inwardly. However, the resigned sound must have escaped her lips because a voice in her ear made her turn around quickly.

"Stage fright, Swan?" Alice asked as she stood close enough to cast her own curious glance at the growing audience.

"No, I just…am tired of this." She gestured in weary sort of way.

"Don't worry," the shorter blonde assured her. "Now that Her Majesty and I have got everything worked out-" Emma raised a brow and Alice smirked. "Ok, maybe that's an overstatement. But you get my meaning; you have nothing to worry about. I won't start anything and I don't think she'll be quick to tangle with me again considering I knocked her onto her very shapely, royal ass."

"Fair point." Emma quirked one side of her mouth and glanced to where Elsa stood in quiet and reserved conversation with Regina. "Perhaps we should just let Regina deal with her; they seem to get along."

"True." The woman replied as sneakers squeaked on the hardwood and Henry came skidding to halt in front of the four women.

His mouth dropped open and he glanced back and forth between the Snow Queen and Alice. "Henry." Regina called his attention and gave him a meaningful look. He snapped his mouth shut abruptly.

"Hi, I'm Henry Mills." He stuck out his hand to Elsa who looked questioningly at him. When she continued to stare he gave her a bewildered look.

"Hi, Henry." Alice said, breaking the awkward silence to stride toward him with quick steps. "I'm Alice and this is Elsa. She's not used to commoners." The blonde gave the boy a conspiratory wink and he relaxed.

"Oh."

"But I guess, technically, I'm the only commoner because you're a prince, aren't you?" She looked back and forth between his mothers.

The boy made a face. "I guess, but I'm really just Henry." He shrugged then turned back to the pale woman with wide blue eyes and gave her a warm smile. "I hope you are having a nice time."

Elsa cleared her throat and addressed him somewhat stiffly. "I am, young prince." She cut her eyes to Alice who was obviously standing a bit too close for her taste. "For the most part."

"Henry, why don't you go get a seat?"

"Yeah, kid. It's filling up pretty quick out there." Emma ruffled his hair and he gave her a playful push before putting an affectionate arm around Regina as she smoothed down the hair the sheriff had mussed.

"Alright… can I stay at Gran and Gramps again tonight? There's a monster movie marathon and Gramps loves cheesy horror flicks."

"Sure, kid." Emma acquiesced at once with a quick glance to his other mother who nodded in approval. They still needed time to sort out the Alice v. Elsa situation. "But tell David none of those Saw movies." She shivered slightly. "They're disgusting."

"Sure, Mom." He rolled his eyes and loped off.

"I bet he's a mess." Alice smiled after him.

"Takes after his mother." Emma smirked at Regina who pursed her lips.

"Yes, he is intelligent, sharp, and witty." She tossed her hair as she turned and strode toward the curtain.

Emma muttered under her breath to Alice, "He's also nosey, vain, and quite OCD." The other blonde chuckled to herself as Regina waved a hand and the curtain furled back upon itself rather dramatically. "Oh, and he has a taste for theatrics." She blinked in the bright spot light and ground her teeth quietly as she followed the brunette on stage.

The sheriff and the mayor first introduced Elsa and explained that she would be in Storybrook for an indefinite amount of time, but that she would subject herself to the same rules and regulations that they all followed. There was a good deal of murmuring, but no outright objections. It seemed that the citizens understood being displaced from their homeland and were willing to lean toward compassion. They voted the Snow Queen into their small town.

Emma then introduced Alice who joked through the process and earned a fair amount of chuckling from the crowd before her. The sheriff turned and smirked at the brunette as if to say, _I told you this would work_. Regina replied the look with a roll of her dark eyes and pursed lips. She _so_ hated it when Emma was right: even if it was a good thing.

The meeting adjourned without much dissent, much to the women's relief. Regina and Emma said goodnight to their son as his grandparents prepared to take him with them. The brunette then turned to the two visitors. "Drinks? I think we could all use them." She took Emma's hand and purple fog swirled.

They appeared on the front walk as Alice bounded out of a golden-yellow mist and Elsa stepped elegantly out of a shroud of pale blue. Regina led them inside and into the study where Alice fell backward into the couch and Emma took the armchair. This left Elsa to sit stiffly on the other end of the couch and cross her ankles gracefully.

"Gin for Alice, whisky for Miss Swan, scotch for myself, Elsa, dear, what would you like?"

"I'm not sure." The woman said uncomfortably. "I've never been much for drinking."

"Surprise." Alice murmured and gulped her liquor. "Try vodka. It's cold, transparent, and sharp." She winked at Emma as Regina rolled her eyes and poured a small amount into a glass before topping it with tonic and a lemon wheel. She then strode over and perched on the arm of Emma's chair before regarding the women before her.

"What do you think of our town so far?"

"It's lovely." Alice said at once. "Quiet and quaint with close-knit people. There's definitely nowhere else like it."

Elsa sipped her drink and then looked down at it thoughtfully before speaking. "It's interesting."

"The town or the drink?" Emma asked.

The pale woman gave a brief and beautiful smile. "Both, I suppose." She rattled the glass. "The drink is strong, but pleasant. The town is…" She cast about for the right words. "Warm."

The irony of the statement settled upon them all. "Do you wish to stay here or at Granny's Bed and Breakfast?"

"The Bed and Breakfast, I think. If it will not inconvenience you. I'm accustomed to having my own space, I hope you understand."

"But of course, let us head over there now and I can help negotiate a suite for you with Granny." Regina finished her drink and Elsa did the same before the women stood and swirled away.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"About Elsa?" the blonde asked and her companion nodded. "I think she is afraid to trust us. But that she wants to."

"I agree." Alice drank deeply from her gin, waved a hand and refilled it. "I think I startled her today."

"I think you startled yourself today." Emma laughed. "You were afraid she was going to kill you."

"But I knocked her on her ass." The short woman stretched out muscular legs and crossed her ankles. "Funny what a hundred years can do." She smiled then cocked her head. "But, gods, she's beautiful, don't you think?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, that aloof attitude-"

"Those eyes." Alice added.

"And her legs." The women said in unison and then laughed at one another.

"But seriously," Alice laughed, "A woman wound as tightly as that could be a tiger in the sheets."

"She'd rip you apart." The blonde laughed and then laughed harder still at the affronted look on her friend's face.

"You think Snowflake would outmatch me?"

"I think you tend to overestimate your own skill."

Alice grinned in a very wicked manner. "You do, do you?" She brought a hand to trace the line of her lips. "And who would be a match for Princess Snow Caps? You? Regina?"

"You scoff, but Regina could wear out a street-walker."

"Just because you have the stamina of a pubescent boy doesn't mean that-"

"A what?!" Emma yelped in good humor. "Excuse me, Avalanche-" She cackled as Alice blushed slightly. "-I'll have you know that by the time I got through with you, you would need Icy-hot and Powerade I would wear you out so completely."

Alice stood suddenly and bared her teeth. "Then get on with it." She challenged and Emma leapt up as well, towering over the solid blonde. "Bring it, Swan." The blondes glared at one another and when the taller of the two made no move to act, Alice scoffed. "All mouth and ego; that's what you are."

The two women stood glaring at one another for a moment longer, both flustered and heaving in the thick tension that buzzed in the air. "What are you waiting for, Miss Swan? I believe the woman just challenged you." A voice said from the doorway. Regina stood with her hip leaned against the doorframe. When both women turned in surprised she smirked in the worst sort of way. The way that promised tortured, agonizing ecstasy. "Or perhaps you were waiting for me? I will say I'm glad you chose to share her."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Sorry this took so long to update! I had received a lot of feedback after I posted my previous chapter and, subsequently, have written and rewritten this installment. Bear in mind that I can't please everyone and I would be a fool to try. There will be three participants in this mattress mumbo; if that's not your thing, don't read it. I own nothing :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without warning, the brunette stepped right up to the short blonde and crowded her space until she took a startled step backward: right into Emma. Regina hooked two fingers just behind her belt buckle and all Alice could do was gulp and watch as those fingers trailed up her flat stomach to her sternum and then up the column of her neck to trace her mouth.

"R-Regina?" Alice asked as the brunette's eyes darkened when she saw Emma's hands trailing up to grasp the sandwiched woman's hips.

"Yes, dear?"

"What…I mean to say…" The woman panted slightly as her heart rate skyrocketed. "Umm…" She stammered as Emma's hand twirled her hair around a strong palm and yanked her head gently to the side so that she could kiss her neck with aggressive teeth.

"What's the matter, Alice?" The brunette whispered and slid forward a few inches so that now her thighs were aligned with her prey's. "You didn't expect your challenge to be unmet, did you? Perhaps that Emma and I would smile demurely and giggle at your brazen arrogance?" Regina's tasteful cleavage was pressed against the blonde and the latter was having a difficult time keeping her eyes in her head. "That may work on all the other girls, but you forget with whom you are dealing."

Emma's hand appeared suddenly and snaked around Alice's ribs to press her palm against a flat stomach and slide sensually southward until her fingers were pressing into her lower abdomen. "Tell her who she is dealing with, Regina." Emma said breathlessly. She knew Alice was the one being seduced, but she couldn't deny how hot the dominant mayor routine made her. Strong teeth latched onto the shorter woman's neck and a tongue laved soothingly as Emma felt the blonde in her arms slacken against her.

"I'd rather show her, wouldn't you dear?" Regina leveled her gaze at her lover and then smirked wickedly at the trapped woman.

Later, Alice would think that she should have seen it coming when Emma tightened her grip on her. But as she was a bit caught up in the sensations of the moment, she didn't quite anticipate the swirling purple fog or the subsequent shove toward the bed she received. However, once she fell flat on the mattress, she regained her senses enough to sit up abruptly and glare somewhat at the women advancing on her. What little of her bearings she did reclaim were knocked right back out of her however, by the sight of Emma and Regina looking at her as though they were hungry lions and she was easy prey.

The tall, lean blonde put a knee on the bed on one side as the shapely brunette did the same on the opposite side. Both had stripped down to their underwear and Alice felt her mouth positively water at all the flesh that was now exposed to her hungry eyes. She could feel a flush begin on her cheeks and raised her hands to press against the warmth. As she did so, she realized she too was stripped: down to nothing.

The blonde looked up, mouth open, with a protest on her lips, but Emma was there, pushing astride her; pressing her back into the softness of the bed. The blonde watched in utter astonishment as the aggressive woman took her full globes in her hands and twisted the stiff peaks pleasurably. Alice arched up in amazement at the sensation as she felt Regina slide into position astride her, behind Emma.

"This is happening fast…." Alice panted as the brunette's hands now joined her lover's in exploring their companion's strong, supple body.

"Yes, I suppose you must be overwhelmed." Regina murmured and trailed a hand down her stomach and then up Emma's thighs. "Perhaps I start with Miss Swan? Then we can turn our attention to you." The brunette unlatched the sitting blonde's bra and tossed it aside to cup her left breast and tug on the nipple demandingly.

The blonde willingly arched into her lover's hand as Alice watched in amazement. Regina's other hand slipped into Emma's underwear and parted her folds quickly. A little hum of approval accompanied the moan of encouragement from the blonde. Emma leaned back against the brunette, exposing her body to her lover's hands and eyes. Alice couldn't look away.

She watched as Regina's mouth worked the lobe of Emma's right ear, her fingers plucked deftly at the woman's nipple, and her other hand rubbed tight circles around the bundle of nerves between her spread thighs. Alice could feel the heat emanating from the blonde's body and when Emma began to rock and move; pressing herself into Regina's waiting hand, Alice moaned quietly herself.

A smirk alighted Regina's face and she tapered her movements, easing off Emma's body and leaving her wanting. The blonde cast a glance over her shoulder, questioning the other woman. But the brunette merely nodded. Then as if of one mind, Emma rose up, divested herself of her underwear, and rubbed her wetness along the blonde's bare, tight abdomen.

"Christ." Alice cursed and her eyes lit with fire.

"Ready to play?" Emma panted and leaned over her, their lips barely brushing as the blonde felt Regina shift on the bed.

"Hell, yes." The prone woman growled and stared up at the green eyes in lust.

"Good." Emma said and pressed against her thighs so that she could kneel between them as she propped herself up on her arms over the blonde. "But you will have to wait your turn."

Alice knit her brows as she felt weight shift on the bed. She looked around Emma's shapely ass to see Regina kneeling behind her with a thick strapless dildo protruding from her sex. "Oh. My. God." She moaned at the sight and then looked back to Emma.

"You want to watch her take me?" The blonde purred in her ear and then bit down on it.

"Yes…"

"You want to touch me while she does?"

"Oh, yes…"

"Would you like for her to take you afterward?"

"God, yes!" Alice shouted and arched up as her twitchy body would not remain still any longer. She brought her hands up to stroke down the woman's backside and grab her ass; spreading her cheeks for Regina's access.

The brunette smirked once more before rubbing the length of the thick phallus against Emma's opening. Both blonde's hissed and then the bent woman jerked in pleasure as her lover entered her. The brunette then set a steady pace as Emma moaned and leaned forward to press her forehead against Alice's; presenting her wet folds for more friction.

The blonde beneath her caressed her breasts and then reached a hand down between her thighs to rub the length of her sex. "Mmmm…." Alice hummed as Emma whimpered. Encouraged, the woman began teasing and stroking the nub as Regina's pace picked up; jostling both blonde's against one another.

Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened and she cried out. Regina jerked her upward by her hair, away from Alice and the blonde on her back was able to watch every emotion, muscle spasm, and nerve release as the brunette pummeled her into orgasmic oblivion. Emma's hands clutched at the woman behind her as the peak erupted and then passed. She slumped back against the brunette as she recovered.

Regina pushed her gently forward and she rolled over, bringing a surprised Alice to straddle her. The astonished blonde looked down on her companion to see her flushed cheeks and sated smile. "Your turn." She said and tugged her forward so that her rump was presented to Regina. The shorter blonde leaned over and buried her face in the woman's neck; waiting for the brunette to touch her. She wasn't disappointed.


End file.
